


A Gift For My Khaleesi From The Sun and Stars

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King finally gets what he deserves in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For My Khaleesi From The Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> A promise fulfilled for a devoted reader from the Queen of Tease

_***Frank***_

His screams echoed through the great hall. His tears stained the stone floor. It made Frank smile. 

”Again!”

”Yes, Master.”

Another scream was ripped from the poor boy, blood pooled at his knees. He would have fallen a long time ago had the chains not held him up. Frank walked over to the enormous fireplace. He donned the fire glove, reached in, and pulled out the branding iron. He walked over to the boy who was a quivering mess. The boy looked up when Frank approached. He saw what was in his hand and cried out.

”No please, I beg you, have mercy!”

”Mercy? Mercy?! Mercy is not a word I am familiar with when it comes to scum like you. You are beneath the horse shit that covers the bottom of my shoes when I walk through the stables. I would sooner let that touch my lips than let you!”

Frank brought the iron down on the boy’s back. A blood curdling scream was heard beyond the doors of the great hall. Before the iron could be removed, the boy passed out. Frank dropped the iron and took off the glove. He wiped his hands on his trousers. Two arms snaked around his waist and a soft kiss was planted on his neck.

”Is it over, Master?”

”Yes, my pet. I believe it is except for one more thing.”

Frank pulled his knife out. He lifted the boy’s head up and sliced into his throat. The boy’s body bucked as the knife made a path from one side to another. Blood poured out of the wound and onto the stone floor below him. Frank wiped the blade off on the boy’s nearly removed head. He put the knife away and turned to embrace the man behind him.

”You were amazing, Master.”

”Thank you, Gee, so were you.”

”All I did was follow your orders, Master.”

”Yes and that was enough. Now collect our toys so we can have some fun of our own.”

Gerard did as he was told. He skirted the now dead body and bent down behind it to gather the toys up.

”Master? What about the one still in his ass?”

”Leave that one there, after all, every King should have his scepter.”


End file.
